Una cafetería aleatoria
by GossipChii
Summary: [Sorato] Gennai, el único cliente en la cafetería, presencia lo que puede ser lo más interesante que le ha pasado en días.


**Disclaimer** : Digimon no es mío, escribo por pura diversión.

.

* * *

Gennai no solía transitar por esas calles. Estaba en una reunión de negocios y su posible cliente casualmente vivía hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, en Odaiba. No le quedó mucha opción más que aceptar su orden disfrazada de sugerencia sobre que la reunión fuera en su oficina y no en un lugar que quedara más céntrico para ambos. El trato no había quedado cerrado, así que al hombre —que rondaba sus treintas— le había quedado un mal sabor de boca. Para su suerte, comenzó a llover.

Chasqueó la lengua y entró a una pequeña cafetería, no porque tuviera hambre sino porque no tenía ganas de mojar su traje nuevo. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de dos meseros que parecían muy inmersos en su conversación. Probablemente sobre el programa de moda o la nueva aplicación que volvía el día a día más sencillo. Gennai no lograba comprender a los _millenials_ , se sentía muy viejo para eso.

En cuanto la joven, con un color de cabello muy peculiar, se percató de la presencia de Gennai dejó de lado la conversación con su compañero, quién se situó detrás de la barra, para poder preparar cualquiera fuese la orden del único cliente. Gennai, por su parte, optó por un té de manzanilla, pues estaba intentando bajar su consumo de cafeína. La muchacha pelirroja, cuya insignia adornaba el nombre de _Sora_ , asintió y caminó dando pequeños saltos hacia la barra. Gennai notó que, al tomarle la orden, sus manos temblaban.

La tercera persona en el local era un joven alto y rubio, mucho más serio que la mesera que lo había atendido momentos antes. Gennai inmediatamente se vio inmerso en la dinámica entre ambos individuos, al notar como el semblante serio del muchacho cambiaba con la presencia de Sora. Lejos de parecerles _millenials_ robóticos, como pensaba de sus primos más jóvenes, le parecieron personas llenas de vida.

Quizá Sora se tardó más tiempo del debido en llevarle de vuelta su té, pero al Gennai no le importó. Aún se le notaba nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó Gennai.

—Sí, gracias —respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué pregunta?

—Tus manos —señaló con la mirada—, no han dejado de temblar.

—Es porque hace frío —mintió, abrazándose a sí misma—. ¿Necesita algo más?

Gennai negó con la cabeza y siguió a Sora con la mirada. Tal vez podría parecer un señor acosador con tanto interés en las acciones de la muchacha, pero él simplemente sabía que algo escondía. La pelirroja llegó con el rubio y ambos retomaron la conversación, hasta que el susodicho pasó a un costado de Gennai para entrar al baño. Entonces el mayor pudo finalmente visualizar el nombre del barista, _Yamato._

Sora se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentado Gennai, y en la mesa del costado se recargó y soltó un fuerte suspiro. El cliente tomó su té y pretendió mirar el celular para no parecer un entrometido. Sin embargo, él sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Yamato no tardó más de cinco minutos en salir del baño; en cuanto lo hizo, Sora tomó su camisa y lo miró a los ojos. Inclusive Gennai se sintió nervioso cuando la mirada de Yamato cayó directamente en Sora, sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que se sintió abrumado.

—¿Pasa algo? —Alzó una ceja, Sora no desvió la mirada.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte —suspiró—, y no creo que pueda seguir reprimiéndolo. —Gennai notó que el semblante de Yamato cambió radicalmente. Claramente el rubio estaba tan sorprendido como él—. Desde hace tiempo me gustas —se mordió el labio nerviosa—, creí que podía reprimirlo y se me pasaría, pero no funcionó. Parece que realmente me conquistaste, Ishida.

—¿D-Desde hace cuánto? —Se pasó una mano por su rubia cabellera— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sintiéndote así?

—Respuesta errónea —tosió Gennai, antes de darle otro trago a su té, que ya estaba frío.

—Seis meses —contestó la pelirroja, con un notable bajón de ánimos—. Tal vez más, tal vez menos —sonrió débilmente. Gennai pudo observar como Yamato estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de Sora, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente.

—Tengo que pensarlo… perdón —dio media vuelta y se metió a lo que parecía la bodega del lugar.

La muchacha dejó caer sus manos a los costados, rendida, con los ojos llorosos. Volteó a ver a Gennai y le sonrió cordial, antes de regresar a la barra. El hombre se sintió tan destrozado como podía sentirse una persona por alguien extraño. Le quiso dar un nuevo trago a su té, cuando se percató de que su taza estaba vacía. Pensó en pedirle más a Sora, pero se sentía mal por ella, recordó la cantidad de veces que lo habían rechazado y quiso acompañarla a maldecir el amor de manera conjunta. Sin embargo, no se aguantó y le pidió una taza más, cuando la puerta del almacén se abrió.

Yamato salió decidido y a paso rápido; Sora estaba sirviendo el té cuando Yamato tomó su muñeca y la volteó para besarla. Gennai procuró mirar su celular una vez más, o el techo, pero la verdad era que apenas podía respirar. Cuando decidió entrar a esa cafetería para no mojarse, no imaginó jamás encontrarse con una turbulenta historia de amor.

—No quería admitírmelo —habló Yamato después del acalorado momento—, pero es verdad que me has gustado desde hace tiempo. Inclusive más de seis meses, ¡tal vez desde que te conocí! Pero simplemente no quería admitirlo —reafirmó—. No soy la persona más romántica y no tengo una historia triunfal de amor a la cual admirar, pero no valía la pena que mis miedos arruinaran mi oportunidad contigo.

—Disculpe señor —volteó Sora, con las mejillas enrojecidas—, ¿cree que sea problema si nos ausentamos por unos momentos? —Yamato se enrojeció aún más, parecía haber olvidado por completo la presencia de Gennai.

—Para nada, tómense su tiempo —hizo un ademán con las manos, mientras rubio y pelirroja se perdían entre las puertas del almacén.

Gennai decidió tomar una revista para entretenerse, a pesar de ya haber terminado su té y poderse retirar tranquilamente del local. Pero el hombre jamás se había visto tan inmerso en una historia ajena, tampoco se consideraba alguien chismoso. Todo el día había sido algo fuera de lo ordinario, y parecía que su actitud con respecto a las personas aleatorias en su vida no sería la excepción. Se sentía en medio de una comedia romántica hollywoodense, y él era en extra con más suerte de todo el elenco.

Sora y Yamato regresaron en medio de sonrisas y miradas cómplices, ignorando por completo la presencia de Gennai, quién no los culpaba, él también se hubiera ignorado de estar en su misma situación. El único cliente dentro del local supuso que su conversación había terminado en éxito, debido a las discretas tomadas de mano que compartían de vez en cuando, cuando creían que Gennai no estaba prestando atención.

—¿Disculpe? —Sora apareció frente a él, cuando Gennai finalmente había logrado interesarse en un artículo aleatorio de una de las revistas del lugar—. Espero de verdad nos perdone por el espectáculo que montamos —le ofreció un panecillo de chocolate, Yamato los miraba de lejos—. Juro que esto no sucede todos los días.

—No fue una molestia en lo absoluto. —Gennai aceptó el panecillo con gusto, el chocolate era su favorito después de todo—. En realidad fue una agradable sorpresa.

Sora dio una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a la barra con su, ahora, prospecto amoroso. El tiempo transcurrió rápido cuando Gennai se tuvo que retirar, pues finalmente cerraban. Para su disgusto, la lluvia no había parado, pero esta vez no le importó realmente. Su terrible día se había convertido en uno inolvidable, pues su fe en el amor, y en la juventud en general, había sido restaurada gracias a una pelirroja y un rubio.

* * *

 **Notas**

Esto probablemente sea horrible, pues llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir. Pero vi una serie de _tweets_ , sí, _tweets_ , que me inspiraron a convertirla en una historia Sorato. No será la mejor ni mucho menos, pero se sintió bien volver a escribir.

 **SkuAg** , si estás leyendo esto, quiero que lo tomes como un obsequio. Uno porque no te di nada en tu cumpleaños y dos porque me empujaste a publicarlo.

Si te gustó, o no, déjame **review**.

Saluditos.


End file.
